Roof of Love
by RIMamomono96neko
Summary: Len was quickly taking a shower. He is hurrying for school and Mikuo was waiting for him. Because of hurrying, he forgot to lock the door but only kept it close. when he went home, he noticed that his house is very clean.The Len ignored it. He then went upstairs and went to his room and laid himself on the bed. When he stretched his hand, he felt something flat.
1. Meeting You

**Disclaimer:**

**I don not own Vocaloid.**

**Reviews please.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

* * *

Len POV

*(Ringringring)* I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock clock, can't you give me some rest? "Len hurry up, or else we're going to be late!" I heard a high pitched soft male voice shouting. Wait that voice….what! Mikuo is that you? What time is it? The clock tells it is….. 7:20 am. Shit! I'm going to be late. I have to take a bath already. Now I'm going to take a shower.

I turned the shower on. Mmmmm… it feels good to take a shower.

"Len, would you please hurry up! I don't know how long you'll need to take a shower, but please hurry." Geez Mikuo why are you even here?

Now it's time to get out of the bathroom. My school uniform consists of a white polo and both colors have a tiny yellow box in each end. **(A/N: Len's school uniform is the one in the Project Diva game.)** I went downstairs to eat and I saw Mikuo's angry eyes reflecting his hatred of waiting.

"What took you so long?" I ignored whatever Mikuo said. The clock says it is 7:29 am. 11 minutes to go or else we'll be late.

"Len it's raining outside so better hurry or we'll be really late." Mikuo I really hate you beacause you think you can boss of me all the time. really hate you. You always sound like a big brother to me. Which I Who does he think he is? Sometimes he is he is my bestfriend, he always tresspass in my house.

"Len, get some umbrella." Mikuo's already outside.

"Okay Mikuo." See there he goes again telling me what to do. I grab a yellow umbrella near the door. I went outside and heare Mikuo saying another command to me.

"Len don't forget to lock the door." I don't need to lock my door. Incase you know Mikuo, no one can find anything in there. "I locked it up already." I lied to him.

"Good, now let's leave." Mikuo said flatly.

The rain is so strong. We have to hurry or else we"ll be late. We're running out of time. I ran as fast as I can to avoid being late Mikuo followed as well.

* * *

Now we're in the school's corridor running very fast. We still kept on running, until we reached the classroom. I opened the door gently and looked at the teacher's table. It's a good thing isn't here yet.

Well just as I thought, nothing could go wrong if I'm always with Mikuo's side. Well I'm really proud of that.

"Hi Miku!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Good morning Mikuo-kun." She smiled at Mikuo and me brightly.

"Same to you." Mikuo said to Miku kindly.

Maybe I'll just leave the two lovely couple**(Len also loves to tease** **Mikuo)**. Sometimes I think that Mikuo has a really huge crush on Miku. Mikuo always acts so kind when Miku is around.

Why do I always forget introducing myself in a story?

My name is Len Kagamine your average 16-year old boy. I call myself averge cause that is what I think. But others call me hot or something.**(Shota is included)**. I'm studying here in Crypton Academy because I love music. Crypton Academy is a school that specializes in Music as well as studies. Crypton Academy can make your as an artist.(**Composer,Lyricist,Singer) **I've been studying here for a while. *(RING)* The bell has just rang. Ms. Ann should be here in any minute.

entered the room with her bringing profuse amount of music sheets.

"I'm a bit sleepy today," announced.

"So Len, could you play the piano for me as well for your classmates?" What? Ms. Ann just asked me to play the piano, again. I can't ignore that, right?

"Len please play the wedding dress." added.

The piano is just behind me.**(Len is sitting in the back) **

I sat down and relaxed my fingers. I pressed one key and then I pressed another key. Man, why do I feel that their eyes are on me?

After pressing the last key, and my classmates are applauding for me. I wonder if I really sound like a professional pianist.

I went back to my seat and looked at the window.

"Man, it's still raining." I said loud.

? POV

As I excape my sister's world tour, I'm running very fast because of the rain. Damn you stupid rain! Now I need a shelter and a home. But shelter first. I wasn't able to bring all my clothes because they're all heavy so the result is I was only able to bring two bags.

Even though my sister is a famous diva, she can't make her little sister happy and that's why I'm leaving her! I need to be a diva just like her so I'll just need a composer. My sister will be in awe when she sees me in the television. The rain keeps on dropping in my head heavily as I enjoy my excitement about being famous. Damn rain. I really need a shelter.

I look around for the nearest house. Then I saw one. A small yellow house. I knocked gently at the door.

* * *

Why isn't someone opening the door? I'm losing my patience here….. now I lost my patience. I grab the doorknob and turn. It opened…WAAAH! IT"S OPEN! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO KEEP THEIR HOUSE OPENED?! But anyways I thank the owner. The living room is kinda clean. What about the other rooms? Is it clean? Gosh, why am I so curious? It's not like I will be staying here… well maybe for a while. The bathroom and the kitchen are kinda clean.(The bathroom is in the second floor near Len's room) What should I do? I'm so bored right now.

Should I clean the house to satisfy my boredom? I look around to find some cleaning materials….. I saw a broom and I swept the floor.

* * *

After I finished sweeping, I went upstairs to check the other rooms.

The rooms consist of one at the right and two at the left. I opened the room on my right.

WOW! It's super clean. What about the left one? (**IN FRONT OF THE RIGHT ROOM)** The left must be cleaner…. As I open the door, I saw the room was in a mess. Clothes are scattered in the floor and the room is very a typhoon just happened to past by in this room.

I start picking up the clothes on the floor and place it in a basket. I fix the bed. I did the laundry. I saw a boy's underwear, t-shirt, polo pants and so on. I got the dried clothes hang in the laundry and placed it in the cabinet. BTW I saw a mammoth piano on the second floor. It is in the center. I examined the piano and it doesn't look dusty. There was also a picture of a family on the piano. The picture has four people, two girls and two boys. There was aslo a banana stuff toy on the piano that has the word Len. Len must be the other boy. Len kinda looks handsome.

*(YAWN)* I'm tired. I want some sleep. I went to the room I just recently cleaned.(Rin covered her face with a blanket)

The pillow is so fluffy…. I fell asleep.

* * *

Len POV

The class was so boring… Mikuo has dragged in his ridiculous doings. Which is having a double date is Miku while mine is no one. He told me I have to find a date or else he'll be really embarrassed if he goes alone with Miku. I agreed to him because he said that he will give a lot of bananas this year.

The rain is still pourring harder. Today is a gloomy day. What else will happen today?! I just want to marry my bed today and marry my piano tomorrow. Finally I reach my house, as I open the door,good, nothing has changed. I wasn't expecting of different living room is very clean as well as the kitchen. Did I or someone hire a maid to clean my house? Well, I really don't care that much. I just want to changes my clothes and go to sleep. I went upstairs to do what I want. I noticed that my room was very clothes that are scattered on the floor are gone. I get some clothes in the cabinet and…

"Oh, beautiful bed, will you please marry me? Your handsome, hot, amazing sleeper that wants to snuggle you till death. Your soft,fluffy pillows are the best! Now I really want to snuggle you."

Laid myself on my bed. The bed is fixed as well. "I feel uncomfortable." Maybe it's because I'm lying at the side of the bed. If I move to the middle, the pillows will be disarranged.I don't want to fix the bed. It's making me tired. I stretch my arms at each side. I want to feel the pillow's fluffyness and softness…

WHAT THE HELL! A pillow should be soft not flat. Wait a second there isn't a flat pillow only soft and fluffy, right? I pull the blanket gently to see what's in it. As I pull the blanket gently, I see a blond hair that is about shoulder-length. It's a girl sleeping on my bed. How'd she get in? Probably because I left the door unlocked. The girl's eyes start opening…..they're sky blue just like mine but mine is a bit darker.

She looks like she is my twin sister. Her eyes are staring at me. It's alluring that I was frozen in my spot.

"Ummm…." I said as I stood up.

"Please don't rape me! I'm only 16 and I haven't achieved my dreams yet! Just let me stay in your house for a while! I promise I'll be good." For the word 'rape' I almost fainted. I'm not a pervert or a rapist.

"I'm not going to rape you or something besides I'm not a pervert and a rapist." I'm glad I was able to say that.

"But my sister told me that all men are perverts!" So your sister told you the wrong things.

"Not all are." I said to her flatly.

"Are you?" What! Didn't ya listen?!

"I just told you I'm not." Geez what is this girl's problem.

"Anyways, why are you here?" I asked her.

"I ran away from my sister and found this place. It was opened and I decided to stay here… Please let me stay! I can do the housework for free and to take care of you.I will do anything you say." She sounded like she wanted to be my maid.

"Please sir." She gives me the puppy dog eyes or should I say kitty cat eyes. Which is really cute! That I can't resist that.

For the first timem, I can't resist a girl. Why is it?

"All right, I'll let you stay. By the way, what is your name? My name is Len Kagamine." I intoduced myself.

"Rin Sakine. Pleased to meet you, Len-sama." Rin Sakine, what a cute name! Wait , Rin Sakine..….. Meiko Sakine's sibling?

"Rin,are you Meiko Sakine's sister?"

* * *

**1st chapter end**

**Meiko Sakine is the most famous diva in the fanfic**

**Reviews please**

**Again sorry for the wrong grammar.**


	2. The Agreement

**Sorry for the late update**

"All right, I'll let you stay. By the way, what is your name?"

"Rin Sakine, pleased to meet you!" Rin Sakine what a cute name! Wait Rin Sakine…Meiko Sakine's sibling?

"Rin, are you Meiko Sakine's sibling?" I asked her, wide eyed.

"Yes sir." She added a smile.

"How the hell did you end up here?! A famous diva's sister is here in my place? How? Why? " Man I'm so curious. Rin opened her mouth and began talking.

"I left my sister for some reasons. I want to be independent. I want to be a famous diva like her!" Rin said enthusiastically. Is this sibling rivalry or rather jealousy?

"Len-sama, I have to ask you something." Rin said nervously.

"When I went upstairs, I noticed a piano. So it means you know how to play the piano, right? If you know please be my…" What the–? Is this a shoujo manga? A love confession all in a sudden? The development of her feeling is so fast! I can't think whether I say yes or no. Well I admit she's cute but we are not that close yet. We're barely even friends but I guess we are sorta friends now.

_Confession, confession, confession._

AAARGH! It's the only thing I can think in my head. If she confesses her feelings for me maybe I should say yes then maybe we will be together. There are still many time to get to know her.

"Umm… hey? You still there? Earth to Len-sama!" I was snapped out of my trance.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Please continue."

"…Please be my composer." She said and bowed. What the hell! I thought she was going to say 'Please be my boyfriend.' But then, that does not make any sense. We barely even know each other yet.

"I'll think about it." I answered her coolly. I saw her eyes went in a frustrated look.

*(Cring cring,cring)*

My phone is ringing. Who may be calling right now? I stared at my phone for awhile.

"Umm, may I take a shower for a while?" she suddenly asked with her big beautiful innocent blue eyes.

"Sure." Before she went upstairs to take a shower, she bowed and said thank you. I then opened my phone to answer whoever is calling.

" Hey Len! Is that how long you pick up your phone to answer it?" Mikuo said with an obnoxious tone.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically in reply to his question

"Either ways, Len about the double date, it will be moved on the next Friday so better have a date or else you are going to be out of place." Mikuo said and hanged up after I said sure. If I don't have my date, then I'll be out of place. Man, that's harsh. So better find my date.

Rin POV

Len is talking to someone right now I can't disturb him.

"_**Len-sama, I have to ask you something…**_

_**Please be my composer." **_ I recently remembered that I asked Len-sama to be my composer. Now what to do… It was embarrassing! Even though it is embarrassing, I have to ask Len-sama because I don't know any other people who can play the piano but Kaito nii-chan's sister. I really need a composer right now. What if Len-sama doesn't know how to play the piano…

.

.

.

AHAHAHA, that won't happen, right? After all a piano is expensive, it will be a waste if you only bought a piano for decoration. Only idiots would buy a piano and use it for decoration. And Len-sama would not be an idiot because I believe he is smart. I have to talk to Len-sama.

Len-sama isn't talking to someone right now, good.

"Len-sama!" I happily said

"What?"

"Len-sama… umm… about earlier…" I inhaled then exhaled so that I won't be nervous to tell it to him

"Have you decided to become my composer?" Finally I said it.

Len-sama is suddenly quiet. He won't speak. He keeps on staring at the table. Suddenly I hear word escaping from his mouth. It seems he didn't what I said or he is spacing out.

"Rin you said you'll do anything if I let you stay here?"

I nodded to his answer slowly.

"The Rin I'll let you stay here and be your composer in exchange….."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You'll have to do everything I say, right?" That seems hard… but I'll do it to become a famous diva. And then if I become a famous diva, my sister won't doubt my skills.

"Len-sama, I agree." I replied, determined.

Len POV

I think being a composer is hard but….. I can handle that.

*(GROWL)*

I feel Rin's eyes staring at me. What to do…

Ah! I've got a bright idea.

"Rin, I'm hungry. Make some food."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Thank for my bestfriend Once-In-A-Blue-Moon-17 for helping me finish this chapter

BTW reviews please


End file.
